Last Connection
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Rin Kagamine menyukai Hatsune Mikuo. Namun siapa kira, kalau ternyata Adik Rin sendiri juga menaruh perasaan padanya/.../Warning s : Twincest! Nerima Flame khusus di fic ini. Keep or Delete? :D


**A VOCALOID FANFIC**

**Disclaimer: ****Certainly not ****me ****who ****has ****Vocaloid****! ****Who ****have it**** are****YAMAHA**

**Last Connection © Rin . aichii**

**Warning(s): Err****...****Determine ****own ****shortcomings =='**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[15 September 20XX]<strong>

Angin berhembus dengan tenang, memberikan kesan damai pada wilayah yang sangat luas ini. Semuanya terasa tenang. Dedaunan yang berguguran tidak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu berisik. Dahan pohon yang saling bergesakan satu sama lain pun tidak mampu memecahkan kesan damai hari ini. Sungguh hari yang indah. Namun bagaimana pun indahnya hari ini, secerah apa pun hari ini, sedamai apa pun hari ini, hal itu sama sekali tidak mampu untuk menutupi perasaan duka dari gadis ini. Gadis yang sedaritadi terus berjalan di antara bebatuan marmer dan gundukan tanah merah kecoklatan. Memecahkan keheningan dari tempat ini.

Gadis dengan rambut _honey blonde_ itu berjalan menyusuri tiap tapak jalan. Melewati tiap bebatuan nisan yang memang menjadi ciri khas dari tempat ini. Setelah cukup lama mengitari wilayah ini, gadis itu berhenti, duduk di pinggir salah satu nisan yang sungguh familiar di matanya.

"Len…" telapak tangannya bergetar, mengelus lembut nisan keabu-abuan itu. Membuat seluruh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya beredar begitu cepat dan membuatnya kehilangan semangat hidup. "Aku datang." ucapnya sembari menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga yang terdiri dari beberapa macam bunga.

Gadis itu—Kagamine Rin—tertunduk. Menyesali dirinya yang terperosok ke dalam labirin penuh kata penyesalan. Telapak tangan kirinya yang menganggur terkepal kuat, menahan buliran air mata yang menghangat di kedua pipinya.

"M- Maafkan aku… kalau aku datang ke sini, yang kubisa cuma menangis saja," Rin menyeka buliran air matanya yang masih meninggalkan jejak kehangatan di pipinya itu. "Padahal dulu kau bilang kalau kau itu tidak suka kalau aku menangis. Hehe, maaf ya, soalnya kalau melihat nisanmu, aku pasti akan menangis…" jelasnya sembari tersenyum miris. Menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah yang telah menenggelamkan sosok saudara kembarnya selama beberapa bulan itu. "Hei Len," Rin memulai pembicaraan, "Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, padahal kau pergi meninggalkanku. Itu tidak adil, Len." gerutu Rin dengan sebelah pipinya yang menggembung seperti balon.

Berbagai ucapan dan pertanyaan Rin lontarkan pada marmer itu. Namun yang dia dapat hanyalah kekosongan. Jawaban dan balasan dari pertanyaan mau pun ungkapan itu menjadi dilema untuk Rin, karena semua yang terlontar dari bibirnya tidak akan mungkin lagi terjawab olehnya.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku mau membawakanmu pisang, makanan kesukaanmu itu. Tapi kau juga tidak akan memakannya 'kan, Len?" Rin tertawa kecil, menahan seluruh gejolak dari dadanya yang terus-terusan saja ingin meledak karena menahan kesedihan. Tidak lama tawa itu terdengar, isakan pun mulai menutupinya.

Rin tidak mampu berbohong di depan saudara kembarnya itu. Baik saat saudaranya itu masih hidup mau pun saat saudaranya itu telah tiada. Rin tidak bisa sama sekali untuk berbohong. Selalu saja emosi yang dia pendam keluar begitu membayangkan sosok kembarannya itu. Kagamine Len.

"Maaf… maafkan aku yang membuatmu kecewa Len… maafkan aku yang membiarkanmu terus-menerus memendam perasaan itu. Maafkan aku…" isak Rin. Memasrahkan seluruh air matanya yang kini menuruni pipi mulusnya. "Maafkan aku yang tidak membuatmu tersenyum di hari terakhirmu itu, Len, maaf…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[13 January 20XX. Kagamine's House. 08.55 PM. Sunny Day]<strong>

"Apa? Kau menyukai Mikuo –_senpai_?" seorang pemuda duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Rin dengan wajah kaget. Pemuda itu adalah cermin Rin, lebih tepatnya saudara kembar Rin. Mereka berdua begitu mirip, yang berbeda dari mereka hanyalah _gender_ mereka yang merupakan laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Ssst! Jangan ribut Len! Nanti kedengaran Ibu!" Rin menutup mulut Len dengan telapak tangannya. Dia khawatir kalau pembicaraan yang mengenai orang yang dia taksir terdengar oleh Ibunya yang begitu _over protective_. Sedangkan Len yang mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan Rin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Apa Miku yang memaksamu?" tanya Len saat Rin telah melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Len.

"A- Apa? Kau mau kucubit Len?" gertak Rin kesal. Dan Len bergidik menerima tatapan dari saudara kembarnya itu, namun tidak lama kemudian dia terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf, maaf…" ucap Len meminta maaf. "Lalu apa yang kau sukai dari dia?" tanya Len penasaran. Sontak wajah Rin merona.

"Um… karena dia begitu baik. Apalagi saat Miku bilang kalau dia juga menyukai aku. Rasanya aku sangat senang Len…" Rin tersenyum hangat. Sebuah senyuman yang sesungguhnya bukan untuk sosok pemuda blond yang kini duduk di sampingnya itu. "Aku merasa kalau perjalanan cintaku dan dia itu akan mengalir dengan lancar dan berujung pada kebahagiaan." Lanjut Rin yang masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. Len yang mendengarnya hanya mampu bergumam 'oh'.

"Kalau begitu—" Len berdiri di hadapan Rin. Senyuman manis terpantri di wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Rin. "Aku, sebagai saudara Rin akan selalu mendukungmu dari samping!" seru Len semangat. Rin hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Dari samping? Bukannya dari belakang?" Rin mengernyitkan dahi. Heran dengan ucapan saudaranya itu.

Len hanya cengar-cengir, ia kemudian kembali duduk di samping Rin dan merangkul saudaranya itu. "Kita 'kan kembar, jadi bagaimana pun posisi kita itu adalah berdampingan!" jelas Len. Rin tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan saudaranya itu. "Oh ya, sudah malam nih, aku tidur ya?" pamit Len tersenyum kosong. Rin sama sekali tidak menyadari senyuman yang kosong itu. Malahan, dia hanya mengangguk tanpa sedikit pun mengetahui kalau senyuman dari saudaranya itu berkesan penuh kekecewaan.

Len berlalu, meninggalkan kamar Rin. Saat Len tengah sampai di dalam kamarnya, Len menggigit bibir bawahnya. Penuh kekecewaan.

"Kenapa— harus dia?" gumam Len sembari duduk bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, terurai dengan kekecewaan yang begitu besar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[14 January 20XX. Journey to School. 06.46 AM. Sunny Day]<strong>

"Ayo Len! Nanti kita terlambat!" panggil Rin yang kini berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya. Rin menuggu Len yang masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya sendiri. Cukup lama Rin menunggu, akhirnya Len keluar juga. "Aaah.. kau lama sekali Len." gerutu Rin sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Len.

"_Gomen ne,_ Rin," Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyuman khasnya terpantri sebagai emosi Len saat ini. "Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur." jelas Len menunduk, menatap kakinya yang dibalut oleh sepatu _kets_.

"_Nani_? Kau tidak bisa tidur? Tumben." Rin tertawa kecil, mengherankan saudaranya yang tumben-tumbennya sulit untuk tidur. "Kau punya masalah Len?" tanya Rin. Len tersentak, namun dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada masalah, kok! Mungkin aku saja yang terkena penyakit _insomnia_." Jelas Len diiringi tawa kecil darinya. Tawa kecil yang diselubingi oleh kebohongan darinya. Dan anehnya, Rin tertipu dengan mudahnya akan senyuman dari saudarnya itu.

Gerbang Crypton _High School_ mulai muncul di depan mata Rin dan Len. Dengan sangat semangat, Rin berlari menuju Miku yang telah menunggu Rin di depan gerbang. Tentu saja dia meninggalkan Len.

"R- Rin, tu—" baru saja Len ingin mengejar sosok Rin, muncul seorang pemuda yang ikut nimbrung di antara Rin dan Miku. Pemuda itu adalah Hatsune Mikuo, orang yang Rin sukai. Langsung saja, langkah kaki Len yang awalnya hendak menyusul Kakaknya terhenti. Dengan sedikit tatapan nanar yang ia arahkan, Len berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki kelasnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[14 January 20XX. Class Room. 07.18 AM. Sunny Day]<strong>

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel Crypton _High School_ berbunyi. Beberapa siswa dan siswi terlihat mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Rin pun termasuk. Dia terlihat begitu senang kali ini. _Mood_ –nya berubah seratus persen.

"La~ la~ la~" Rin memasuki kelasnya sembari menyanyi kecil. Dengan segera Rin menyimpan tasnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajarannya. Rin duduk sebangku dengan Len, bukan dengan Miku. Toh Miku duduk dengan Luka.

"Kau terlihat senang," Len bertopang dagu. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan _notes_ di hadapannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Len sedikit senyuman.

"Ya! Aku senang sekali Le~en!" seru Rin berbinar-binar. Len hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Soalnya, aku dan Mikuo –_senpai_ tadi saling tukaran alamat _e-mail_!" lanjut Rin kegirangan. Len menoleh, dan mendapati Miku yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rin. Bisa dibilang, kalau Miku juga berperan dalam percintaan Rin.

Dengan sedikit helaan nafas kecewa, Len tersenyum miris. "Lalu, apa kau bahagia dengan hal itu?" tanya Len dengan suara yang terdengar kecewa. Rin sedikit terhenyak akan semangat Len yang berangsur-angsur turun. Namun Rin mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Len. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sekali lagi, Len tersenyum miris sebagai tanggapannya ke pada Rin, dan sekali lagi Rin terhenyak.

"L- Len? K- Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin khawatir. "Kau tidak suka kalau aku bersama Mikuo –_senpai_?" tanya Rin. Pertanyaan dari Rin itu membuat mata Len membulat. Pulpen yang sedaritadi digenggam oleh Len terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Tidak," sanggah Len sedikit tersenyum— paksa. "Mana mungkin aku tidak suka. Bukannya aku pernah bilang, apa pun yang membuat Rin bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia. Dan Mikuo –_senpai_ itu adalah orang yang membuatmu bahagia, bukan?" Len membelai rambut blond Rin. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang merasa aneh dengan mereka berdua. Paling-palingan beberapa di antara mereka juga akan memakluminya. Toh Len dan Rin adalah saudara kembar yang paling kompak di Crypton _High School_. Namun siapa kira kalau ada sesuatu yang lain. Hal lain yang cuma dirasakan sepihak oleh Len. Sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu berdosa saat melihat wajah tidak bersalah dari saudaranya itu.

Perasaan suka—cinta. Len sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan itu muncul tanpa Len sadari. Awalnya Len beranggapan kalau perasaan sayangnya yang berlebihan ke pada Rin adalah perasaan sebatas 'saudara kembar', namun lama waktu berselang, Len mulai sadar kalau perasaan kotor itu adalah cinta. Len mencintai saudaranya? Ya, Len sangat mencintai saudaranya itu. Hanya saja Len memilih untuk diam saja. Bersembunyi di balik kenyataan pahit itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[29 February. Return Trip. 02.45 PM. Rainy Day]<strong>

Len berdiri di hadapan Rin. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Rin dengan perasaan takut dan juga kesal. Sedangkan Rin, matanya basah, cairan hangat baru saja menuruni kedua pipinya, bersatu dengan hujan yang membuat gigi bergemelutukkan.

"Aku…" Len menarik nafas, "Aku menginginkanmu bahagia. Bahagia dengan orang yang kau sayangi," ucap Len dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Rin mendongkakkan wajah, air matanya dapat terlihat saat ini. Meski hujan berusaha untuk menutupinya. "Tapi…" Len memegang pundak gadis blond itu semakin erat. "…aku tidak bisa. Perasaan ini… muncul lebih dahulu daripada Mikuo –_senpai_ yang menyukaimu…" jelas Len. Air mata Rin semakin banyak, sangat malah. Sampai-sampai air matanya itu menyebabkan mata Rin menjadi merah dan sembab.

"Tidak…" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "K- Kita adalah saudara Len, dan perasaan itu cuma—"

"Tidak Rin," Len sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Rin. Rin tersentak namun dia berusaha untuk tenang. Mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Len. "Aku awalnya memang beranggapan kalau perasaanku itu hanyalah perasaan sayang sebagai saudara, tapi…" Len menutup matanya, hingga iris biru _azure_ –nya tertutup dan tidak kelihatan. "…setelah sekian lama aku memungkirinya, akhirnya aku sadar kalau perasaanku itu adalah cinta Rin." Len tersenyum miris, sedangkan Rin? Dia semakin terbelalak kaget. "Karena itu aku—" sedikit pelan, Len mendekati saudara kembarnya itu. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Len mendekap saudara kembarnya itu di dalam pelukannya. Berharap kalau pelukan yang dia berikan mampu memberikan rasa hangat ke pada Rin.

Rin terdiam di dalam pelukan Len. Air mata semakin membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Begitupula dengan Len, ia pun menangis. Len tidak kuat lagi untuk menghadapi takdir yang terlukis antara dia dan Rin. Takdir yang begitu menyedihkan. Takdir yang menorehkan sebuah luka bagi Len. Dimana takdir itu menyatakan kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar, memiliki aliran darah yang sama.

"…aku selalu berusaha untuk menjauhimu. Namun aku tidak bisa. Perasaanku begitu besar terhadap cinta terlarang ini. Apalagi begitu aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Mikuo –_senpai_. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam, memberikanmu semangat. Aku tidak peduli kalau hatiku terluka saat melihatmu bersamanya, tapi—" Len mempererat pelukannya. Bibirnya mendekati cuping telinga Rin. "—sekarang ini aku lelah. Aku lelah memendam perasaan ini sendiri. Aku tidak peduli meski pun aku terluka, asalkan Rin bahagia. Karena itu, sebelum aku meninggalkanmu, jauh dari hidupmu, izinkan aku untuk memelukmu—sekali ini saja…" bisik Len. Mata Rin membulat. Dia terhanyut akan ucapan saudaranya itu. Selama ini Len selalu tersenyum padanya, memberikannya dukungan agar hubungan Rin dan Mikuo dapat lancar. Namun Rin benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dibalik senyuman dari Len, tersembunyi sebuah luka yang telah lama dirasakannya.

"Tidak—" Len tersentak saat Rin berucap hal demikian. "—HENTIKAN LEN!" dengan paksa, Rin melepas dirinya dari pelukan Len. Len tentu saja tersentak, namun dia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"R- Rin…?"

"Jauhi aku. Jangan mencintaiku seperti itu. Bagaimana pun aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Perasaanmu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja!" bentak Rin yang sesungguhnya tidak ikhlas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia melakukan hal ini demi kebaikan saudaranya sendiri.

Bukannya kesal atau pun marah dengan ucapan Rin barusa, Len malah tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku yang telah mengotori ikatan persaudaraan kita, Rin." Ujar Len sembari sedikit menelusuri pipi mulus Rin dengan telapak tangannya. Rin tersentak, namun dia membuang wajahnya.

"L- Lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu, Len." desis Rin. "Maaf, aku mau pulang. Aku punya janji dengan Mikuo –_senpai_ malam nanti." Lanjut Rin yang kemudian meninggalkan Len. Rin tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Perasaannya kacau begitu mengetahui bahwa Len menyayanginya— lebih dari ikatan saudara.

Sedangkan Len yang ditinggalkan oleh Rin hanya bergumam dengan senyuman miris, "Ya, maafkan aku, Rin."

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[15 September 20XX. Funeral. 03.55 PM. Cloudy Day]<strong>

Rin masih terisak di depan makam itu. Perasaan Rin hancur begitu saja. Hancur lebur saat Rin menatap nanar pada sosok saudaranya yang dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Rin betul-betul kehilangan semangat hidup— tanpa Len. Tanpa senyumannya. Tanpa suaranya, hal itu membuat Rin serasa hidup menyendiri di dunia.

"L- Len. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Rin. Seakan-akan dia berbicara pada sosok Len di dekatnya. "Aku minta maaf karena baru menyadarinya saat kau telah tiada—" Rin tersenyum miris. Matanya menatap batu nisan itu dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Semuanya terasa berbeda tanpa kehadiran sosok saudara kembarnya. Rin merasa kehilangan seperdua hidupnya.

"Aku juga suka dengan Len. Sangat suka. Hanya saja Len sudah pergi sih, jadi perasaan ini sepertinya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja." jelas Rin sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pertahanan Rin hancur. Semua itu karena keegoisannya sendiri. Keegoisannya yang tidak sempat membuat saudaranya itu tersenyum di hari terakhirnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[02 March 20XX. 02.15 PM. Sunny Day]<strong>

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian hari itu. Rin sama sekali tidak berkontak sosial sedikit pun dengan Len. Di sekolah, mau pun di rumah, Rin hanya diam, tidak pernah sedikit pun menanggapi Len. Meski mereka berdua masih duduk sebangku, namun keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang baik. Bangku mereka berdua seakan-akan mati tanpa suara dari mereka berdua.

Len tentu saja sangat menyesalinya. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah mengungakapkan perasaannya pada Rin. Karena perasaan Len itu, kini hubungan mereka berdua mulai merenggang.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Seluruh siswa dan siswi segera keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing begitu bel pulang mulai berbunyi. Rin dan Len pun termasuk. Rin yang selalu pulang bersama Miku, hari ini absent dulu karena Miku yang memiliki kegiatan klub. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Rin harus pulang sendirian. Saat itulah Len memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dengan Rin.

"R- Rin!" Len berlari menuju Rin yang kini berada di depan gerbang. Rin tersentak. Dia menoleh ke asal suara itu. Namun dengan cepat Rin melanjutkan langkahnya lagi begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Len.

"Mau apa lagi!" Rin menghentakkan kakinya. Gertakan dari Rin barusan sukses membuat keberanian Len untuk meminta maaf langsung ciut. Len hanya menunduk, memasang tatapan nanar pada punggung saudaranya itu.

Semakin lama, sosok Rin mulai menghilang dalam pandangan Len. Len hanya menghela nafas kecewa sembari menepuk dahinya. "Bodoh." gumamnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[15 September 20XX. Funeral. 04.05 PM. Cloudy Day]<strong>

Rin tertawa hambar. Air mata masih saja terlihat di sudut matanya. Rin menunduk, manatap _handphone_ miliknya yang berwarna Orange. Kembali lagi Rin merasakan luka begitu menatap _handphone_ –nya. Terlalu banyak luka yang dia rasakan begitu Len pergi. Meski Rin mencoba untuk menghindari berbagai hal yang membuatnya ingat dengan sosok Len, namun terlalu sulit baginya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang dia buat bersama Len.

Rin mempererat genggaman pada _handphone_ miliknya. Buliran air mata terlihat menuruni pipinya. Rin kesepian. Rin sangat kesepian dan terluka saat Rin menyadari bahwa dia dan Len telah dibatasi oleh sebuah dinding yang bernama takdir. Dinding yang penuh misteri di mata Rin.

"L- Len. Asal kau tahu, aku sangat terluka saat ini. Aku kesepian." Rin tersenyum paksa. "Tapi mungkin Len-lah yang paling terluka waktu itu, ya?" Rin kembali mengelus lembut nisan itu. Merasakan dingin dari tekstur nisan itu. "Seandainya aku menggubris teleponmu darimu waktu itu… mungkin kau—"

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[02 March 20XX. 03.01 PM. Cloudy Day]<strong>

Rin berjalan di tengah keramaian kota. Rin malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya, karena Len pasti ada di rumahnya. Rin sendiri juga tidak tahu, mengapa dia menghindari saudaranya itu. Padahal Len sama sekali tidak punya salah padanya.

"Memang aku yang salah. Semua ini bukan salahnya Len…" gumam Rin saat dia duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah kota. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebotol minuman rasa jaruk. Tidak lama kemudian, mata Rin mulai basah. "Aku yang egois… padahal Len sudah banyak terluka karenaku… aku memang bodoh," buliran air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Rin. Entah ia harus marah pada siapa, yang jelas bukan pada Len. Karena Len tidak salah apa pun padanya.

Ribuan orang berlalu-lalang, membuat Rin terlihat semakin sendiri di tengah kota. Biasanya, kalau Rin berkunjung ke pusat kota, pasti Len akan menemaninya, jadi Rin sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian. Toh ada Len. Dan selama ada Len, Rin tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian.

RRRR! Rin meraih _handphone_ yang berada di dalam sakunya. Mata Rin membulat saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ –nya. Telepon dari Len.

Jujur saja, Rin merasa gugup untuk mengangkat. Saat ini dia terlihat plin-plang. Antara rasa benci dan juga sayang berada di hatinya untuk Len. Haruskah Rin mengangkat telepon dari Len dan meminta maaf padanya?

**Tidak!** Hati Rin membeku saat ini. Karena itu, dengan cepat Rin menekan tombol merah yang terletak di sisi kiri _handphone_ –nya. Rin menolak sambungan dari Len.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuut! Tuut! Tuut!<strong> Sambungan diputuskan. Padahal Len sangat ingin berbicara dengan Kakaknya itu. Kembali lagi Len menelpon Rin sambil mempercepat langkahnya yang kini berada di pinggir jalan. Namun, lagi-lagi sambungan terputus.

Len menghela nafas berat sambil mencoba untuk menelpon lagi Kakaknya itu. Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan. Mata biru _azure_ milik Len terus memantulkan layar _handphone_ –nya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Len menelpon Rin, namun sambungannya selalu ditolak oleh Rin.

Tatapan mata dari Len berubah sayu. Len masih bersikeras untuk memulai sambungan dengan Rin, namun masih saja gagal. Len mulai sadar kalau ungkapannya waktu itu salah dan tidak pantas. Sampai-sampai Rin bersikeras membencinya begitu.

"Apa memang Rin membenciku?" gumam Len yang masih sibuk menekan panel-panel di layar _handphone_ –nya. Tatapan mata Len masih berkutat pada _handphone_ –nya, meski pun dia hendak menyeberang jalan.

Masih dalam sambungan yang terputus. Namun Len tidak menyerah. Lagi dan lagi dia menelepon Rin, hingga sepertinya Rin mulai bosan dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo…" suara Rin terdengar malas, namun berkesan dipaksakan.

Ekspresi wajah Len berubah menjadi cerah. Perasaan senang bertubi-tubi mendatangi hatinya begitu Kakaknya menerima sambungan darinya. Namun naas, semua itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Di saat sambungan mulai diterima oleh pihak Rin, malah Len yang terdiam kaku begitu sebuah mini bus terpantul di dalam bola matanya yang berwarna biru _azure_.

.

Sambungan pun terputus…

Darah segar mengalir dengan deras, memutuskan sambungan sepihak…

Benturan keras itu seakan-akan memecah gendang telinga. Namun tentu saja pihak yang jauh di sana tidak mendengarnya…

.

.

**[15 September 20XX. Funeral. 03.13 PM. Cloudy Day]**

**Rin POV**

Tidak peduli aku menangis seperti apa, kau juga tidak akan bangun dan mengusap air mataku. Tidak peduli sesakit apa hatiku, kau tidak akan pernah lagi meredakan emosi penyesalan ini. Kau telah tiada.

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku seperti ini. Kenapa aku membiarkanmu menangis di balik senyumanmu itu? Kenapa aku tidak mampu membaca kebohongan dari kepolosanmu itu, Len? Aku gagal sebagai Kakakmu. Aku gagal melindungimu, malah kau yang selalu melindungiku.

Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal membuatmu kecewa di saat terakhirmu. Aku menyesal telah membuatmu menangis di balik senyumanmu, Len. Aku tahu, semuanya karenaku. Karena aku, tubuhmu diremukkan oleh benturan dari mini bus itu.

Maaf. maaf dan maaf. Hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan. Maaf atas segala kesalahanku, Len. Maafkan Kakakmu yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu itu. Maafkan Kakakmu yang begitu egois ini. Maafkan Kakakmu yang membuatmu terluka.

"Len…" aku hanya bisa menangis, menatap nanar pada batu marmer yang mengukir namamu. Sekarang aku tahu—dan baru kuketahui—akan perasaan ini. Aku juga mencintai saudaraku sendiri. Tapi semuanya kurasakan belakangan. Disaat Len telah tiada, karenaku.

.

Tanpa kusadari, langit meneteskan air matanya. Sepertinya dia hendak mengusirku dari rumah baru Len. Atau memang aku harus pergi? Agar Len tidak muak melihat wajahku? Aku juga tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

**Tap!** Aku mengangkat tubuhku. Sekali lagi, aku memandang batu marmer keabu-abuan itu dengan tatapan senduh dan penuh penyesalan. Entah kapan aku baru bisa kembali tersenyum. Mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi, selama Len tidak ada di sisiku.

"_Nee,_ sampai jumpa lagi Len." bisikku dengan langkah tertatih. Semakin jauh. Aku semakin meninggalkan tempat itu—tempat Len berada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>[16 September 20XX. Crypton High School. 09.44 AM. Cloudy Day]<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Ada apa kau ingin berbicara denganku, Rin-_chan_?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ kini berdiri di hadapan Rin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatsune Mikuo, orang yang kini menjadi kekasih Rin.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, Mikuo-_kun_." Ucap Rin dengan senyumannya. Mikuo sempat blushing melihat senyuman itu.

"Apa? Tolong cepat-cepat ya, soalnya aku ada rapat OSIS." Ujar Mikuo sambil melirik jam digitalnya. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Ini tidak lama, kok! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan bahwa kita putus saja!" seru Rin diiringi senyumannya. Miko tersentak.

"Apa? P-Putus—"

"Ya. Hubungan kita selama beberapa bulan ini telah berakhir. Maaf ya, Mikuo-_kun_, soalnya aku sudah punya kekasih…" Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jari telunjuknya menempel di bibir manisnya.

"S-Siapa orangnya Rin-_chan_?" tanya Mikuo memelas karena diputuskan sepihak oleh gadis blond di hadapannya itu.

"_Nani?_ Masa' kau tidak mengenalnya, dia kan Len, saudaraku sendiri!" gerutu Rin kesal. Langsung saja Mikuo terlonjak kaget ½ mati.

"Eh? L-Len?"

Mikuo membulatkan irisnya— merasa kaget dengan tutur kata Rin. dan Rin, dia hanya tersenyum penuh misteri pada Mikuo.

"Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelasku!" Rin melambaikan tangannya pada Mikuo yang masih mematung dengan mulut menganga pada punggung Rin. Rin tidak peduli, meski pun Mikuo akan beranggapan kalau dia gila, Rin akan acuh.

"Yah… kisah cinta yang berakhir seperti impianmu dulu, 'kan, Len?" bisik Rin yang terus berjalan meninggalkan Mikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sekali lagi. ini ngegantung 100% T,T Saya mulai pusing di bagian endingnya, sih. Tapi semoga saja endingnya yang ngegantung itu dapat membuat para reader happy-happy aja bacanya ToT

Feelnya gak kerasa banget. Lenny-nya juga mati gak jelas T.T Maafkan aku. Ini saya publishnya ragu-ragu ToT Oke, kalau jelek, saya akan remove ni fic! Oke? Janji! XDD


End file.
